Ares and Athena
by sparkietwin
Summary: the Volturi have locked away the Cullens after breaking the family apart. what happens when Bella and jasper uncover secrets that go back years before the family was made? will they get revenge?
1. Trapped

Darkness.

Silence.

Gone.

All of them gone.

Because of me.

I am here because of myself. we are here because of me.

I broke. Finally snapped under the pressure. Lost my family. My friends. my mind. I am stuck here in this room, in this box, in my mind. I turned to my instincts long ago. gave into the madness.

pacing.

growling.

hissing.

all because we didn't see them coming. didn't see the betrayal in the family. I would of never guessed that those closest to me the ones I trusted so completely could turn their backs on me, on the family.

I had tried to get out of this instant filled craze but I just kept getting drawn back, deeper into the recesses of my mind. I was going to stay locked in this room forever. no one visited me here not even the family. probably to scared of me, scared of what could do if they let me out.

trapped.


	2. Running

JPOV:

we were running.

why?

because peter said his "knower" said that we needed to visit Carlisle and Esme.

10 months ago I left the _Family. _if that's what you could even call them anymore. you see Carlisle diluted himself and the rest that the Volturi will just let us go if we stay out of trouble for long enough.

yeah right.

so I left. joined back up with peter and Char.

The Whitlocks. together again.

we've been run for two days now coming from southern Texas, running to Nebraska where the volturi put the rest of _Them. _

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, and Bella.

_Bella. _

god I missed her, she had everything taken away from her, family, friends, her husband.

she lost her mind that day.

then again from what peter told me they just locked her up. let her fester, and Sercombe to her instincts, a dark place to be. I should know I spent years in that state of mind, going crazy with grief.

* * *

><p>we would reach the house within the next hour. I could see it in the distance. white two story with an in closed yard. sweet looking.<p>

then I was hit with the worst emotions I have ever come across.

grief,

desperation,

determination,

protectiveness,

fear,

anger,

hopelessness,

_pain_,

all coming from that house. and there were only 3 people. those feelings coming from two of them, the other was the opposite.

pride,

achievement,

awe,

determination,

glee,

satisfaction,

intrigue,

wonder.

by the time I could read all this we were at the house. walking through the door. then we froze. the growls and hisses coming from somewhere were a deadly warning. then we heard a door close and out came a shocked Carlisle.

then we heard a heart breaking whimper coming from the basement.

I rushed through the house going down the steps until I found Bella's door. reaching for the handle a hand grabbed my wrist, turning to see a frightened Carlisle.

"don't its not safe to go in there with them they are going by their instincts you could get ripped apart." Carlisle rushed out.

but I could sense his deceit and fear

"they?" I asked curious.

"Bella and a girl I found she went crazy too so I stuck her down here to give Bella company." he said as if it was all ok that he did a good thing.

"peter" was all I said and he and char appeared I nodded to Carlisle and they got the idea.

each grabbing an arm restraining him.

"I will make you pay for what you did to them" I said the major leaking out in my voice turning it hard and cold.

then I reached for the handle.


	3. Experiments

BPOV:

I heard them leave. all of them. except one.

_Carlisle._

Eliza whimpered grabbing on to the back of my shirt, shaking.

I pulled her towards my hugging her to my back as I went into a crouch to protect her.

you see even in my instinct induced craze I knew to protect her. she was like a daughter I never had.

she came here a few months after they threw me into this box. except she is special. she was a hybrid when they put her down here. no. when _he _put her down here. but that soon changed because _he _kept me starved down here. Weak. though I didn't just bite her she bit me as well.

that made the_ good_ doctor start these damn things. tests. experiments.

you see when we bit each other it changed us. I filled out more, became taller, stronger, faster. she changed even more you see she was from Cuba, dark skin, black hair. but when I bit her she got some of my features, lighter skin, brown hair. then there are her eyes, Violet, the kind that glows in the dark.

she became my daughter. someone I would always protect.

_He_ walked down the stairs at a slow pace.

Thump...Thump...Thump...Thump...Thump

Eliza curled deeper into my back as I let out a growl in warning, reverberating off the walls.

it made him pause at the door. then the handle slowly turned.

he came in with a big grin on his face, showing all his teeth,

wicked, deadly, insane.

"ahh Isabella, ready to run some more tests?" he asked curious.

I hissed in return. making him tsk me, his smile growing wider.

"Isabella you know the rules. let me run tests and I don't touch your precious Elizabeth," he sneered at me "what will it be?"

Eliza held on to me tighter willing me not to but my mind was already made up, I made a promise a long time ago that I would protect her. with that I stood from my crouch stepping towards him, stepping away from Eliza but still stood between the two of them ready to protect her.

"very good Isabella, now this time I have a new test, werewolf venom." he said with pride.

Eliza whimpered from behind me, looking back I saw her standing wide-eyed shaking slightly.

terrified.

I knew there would be pain, there always was.

so I walked over to the stainless steel table laying down not taking my eyes off him. he walked over slowly. reviling in my terror and pain.

"ready?" he asked like talking to a child. pulling out a syringe filled with a silver liquid, werewolf venom. then he plunged it into my neck. making me hiss as he pumped it in.

Ice.

Freezing.

Burning.

Pain.

but I didn't let him hear my screams, I wouldn't give him the pleasure.

I looked him in the eye feeling my body change. I saw his fear his terror in his eyes.

the next thing I knew he was gone. ran up stairs locking us in. locking us up.

whatever it was that scared him must have been unexpected.

I stood up feeling the ice draw back leaving me numb. I looked over to Eliza who was wrapped up in the corner amongst the sheets. I ran over to her cradling her in my arms. calming her down without words I haven't used them since he put me down here.

Eliza looked up at me taking my face in her hands staring at me wide-eyed. I quirked my eyebrow at her in question. she whispered lowly at me afraid Carlisle would here her, he didn't know she talked, "your eyes..." she began but didn't finish as I sprinted over to the steel table taking in my reflection.

silver.

my eyes are silver but not just the iris, whole eye.

Eliza came up behind me hugging me trying to comfort me. she was shorter than usual, I guess I grew too. coming to about six foot now instead of five nine. and I have more muscles too.

that's when I heard someone come into the house. I could hear him come down the stairs Carlisle following, then two others.

I turned around crouching in front of Eliza giving off a warning growl more animalistic then ever, low and dangerous.

then I saw the handle turn...


	4. Rescued

JPOV:

previously:

"I will make you pay for what you did to them" I said the major leaking out in my voice turning it hard and cold.

then I reached for the handle.

* * *

><p>I take one more glance at peter seeing him nod his head, telling me nothing bad will happen. then I push open the door.<p>

inside I see a bed unused from what I can tell, except for the blankets and sheets knotted together to make a nest like area looking around the room I see little else except for a steel examining table. I could guess what it was used for. but what catches my eyes are the two pairs of eyes glowing in the shadows of the room.

violet and silver.

a growl rumbles through the air sounding purely animalistic. I then notice the two figures are girls. looking very similar yet very different. the one with violet eyes shorter then the other hiding wide-eyed behind the other. I can feel the terror coming of her. I look over to the other girl this one much taller and more muscular not like steroids or anything but still well defined. she's tall too coming up to about six feet to my six five. other than that they look like they could be sisters. the taller of the two growls warningly at me again and I look closer behind the silver eyes and all the scars littering her body she seems familiar, then it hits me.

Bella.

this is what has become of sweet little Bella. torn apart and put back together creating a stronger woman who will do anything to survive.

"Bella?" I ask softly not wanting her to attack me.

she tilts her head and I can feel her shock and realization.

"Jasper?" she croaks her voice rough not the tinkling bells I'm used to. I can feel her fear and curiosity.

"I'm not going to hurt you bells don't worry he wont touch you again." I pause looking over to the other girl still clinging tightly to Bella's shirt, "or you Eliza" I add when I still feel the fear coming from both of them.

"why have you come. Why now?" she asks brokenly.

peter interrupts me before I can say anything " that would be because of me Ma'am. my "knower" told me that you needed help, sorry for not coming sooner but I had no idea what he was doing to you. or his involvement with the Volturi's plan." he concluded vaguely.

by the time he finished Carlisle's fear and worry have sky rocketed. letting me know that no one knew of his involvement with the Volturi.

I feel Bella's anger rise and I snap my head around towards her, noticing she has slipped into a crouch once more emanating a low growl, her eyes burning with hatred.

"you did this to us because of the Volturi?" she hisses lowly, deadly.

then she pounces on him so fast I can barely keep track of her as she blurs in front of me. the next second a scream pierces the air. looking over to Bella to see she has torn Carlisle arms off and reaching for his legs.

I let her take her anger out because if she didn't tear him apart then I would.

"Bella Hun, you cant kill him we need answers." I say softly pushing as much calm as I can into her body.

when she looks up at me again I notice her eyes are black with thirst. "Bella when have you last fed?" I ask curiously

"not in a very long time" she answers "neither has Eliza." she adds

"lets get you fed hmm?" I ask I can already feel their blood lust growing.

"that's another thing major they need to feed from humans no animals for them." Peter cuts in quickly

"why?" I ask curiously

"they cant live off animals like the Cullens, their bodies will reject it and they need all the strength they can get anyways" he explains

"are you ok with this girls?" I ask worried.

Bella just shrugs her shoulders while Eliza just nods.

"ok lets go then," I say looking over to char and peter then the pile of Carlisle, "watch him and don't put him tighter yet we'll be back in a few hours" I order.

with that the three of us run outside and into the forest.

* * *

><p>BPOV:<p>

it felt good to have the air flow through my hair and across my face again. to smell fresh air and breath in all the scents again.

I could tell Eliza was enjoying it as well by the small smile that graced her face, I hadn't seen a smile on her face in so long probably since we met.

jasper.

that's another thing. I didn't expect to see him ever again not after he left to live in Texas with the rest of his family, the Whitlocks. its good to see him again even with his red eyes. I'm glad he's the one who freed us, glad it wasn't someone else.

if I'm telling myself the truth I did miss him the most out of them all even if Emmet and Rosalie lived right above our heads they all thought I was crazy, that we were crazy. they didn't know about Carlisle's experiments on us. or if they did they just turned a blind eye in us leaving us for dead, starving and on the brink of insanity.

as we ran through the forest I could smell the animals all hiding away trying to get out of our path, not that they had to worry anyways, I was looking for something much more tasty, humans.

as we continued on our hunt I smelled what I was looking for not a mile away. four. four humans, enough for Eliza and I both. we both dashed off in there direction with jasper following a little behind not wanting to get in the way apparently. coming up to the humans who where sitting by a fire in a clearing camping by the looks of it. I could smell the booze on them, revolting.

I could see Eliza crouching down on the other side of the clearing ready to pounce, mirroring the pose I pounced on to the man with a beard snapping his neck easily and digging my teeth into his neck gulping down the sweet elixir. I could hear the other two men screaming like little girls, trying to run away. my eyes snapped open as I finished my first course on to dessert, I thought as I flew over to another man nocking him down only to snap his neck too. drinking this one slower savoring the feeling of the hot liquid running down my throat. standing up from my meal I notice Eliza finishing her second off too.

when she's done we pile the bodies on to the campfire adding lighting fluid to burn them quicker, the scent of burning flesh filling the air.

jasper hops down from the tree he was watching in, "ready?" he asks

I look up at him making eye contact and notice shock on his face, "what?" I ask worried looking at my clothes to make sure there isn't any blood on them, finding none I look at him again.

"your eyes..." he trails off.

"yes they're silver what of it?" I ask annoyed.

"no not that they are re now they were silver then turned black when you got hungry now they're red." he explains disbelief colors his features

"he's right mom they are red now." Eliza confirms.

"bet peter will know why, come on lets go." he says thoughtfully turning around going back the way we came.

time to get some answers...

* * *

><p>_<p>

(OvO)  
>(^''^) -owl with a top hat<br>" "

good night- Sparkietwin


	5. Family

**BPOV:**

**_previously:_**

_"your eyes..." he trails off._

_"yes they're silver what of it?" I ask annoyed._

_"no not that they are red now they were silver then turned black when you got hungry now they're red." he explains disbelief colors his features_

_"he's right mom, they are red now." Eliza confirms._

_"bet peter will know why, come on lets go." he says thoughtfully turning around going back the way we came._

_time to get some answers..._

* * *

><p>we arrive at the house to find the rest of the Cullens inside.<p>

Rose and Emmet are sitting calmly on the love seat in the living room. Rose looking bored and Emmet is curiously worried.

even after all this time they haven't changed a bit, although they are vampires.

looking around more my eyes land on the three people and one pile in the corner. Esme yelling at peter and Char to move out of the way so she can fix her husband. Peter and Char for their part look calm and collected stand as gaurds in front of Carlisle.

Carlisle is a different story though with all his limbs torn off in my anger filled craze he is now just a torso with a head, staying quiet and not looking anyone in the eyes.

when I finished looking around I hear jasper step in front of me, clearing his throat.

"quiet every one!" he bellows pausing waiting for their attention, when he sees he has everyones eyes on him he continues "now Carlisle is like this due to some things that were uncovered about his involvement in the whole Volturi attack, plan, whatever. he was torn apart by bella, due to her learning that the experiments on her and Eliza had to due with the volturi and Carlisle's own insanity." by the time he finishes i am seething in anger and everyone is stairing at me scared or worried.

"what experiments we didn't know he was doing tests or anything. I just thought you had gone crazy and was put in that room because Carlisle was stupid and arrogant and didn't know what else to do with you. I'm so sorry I didn't know will you forgive me? I'll make it up to you promise." rosalise asked in what i could tell was a heartfelt manner considering she was near tears and kept shooting Carlisle glares that could kill a man.

i looked at her and nodded my head softly stepping in front of Jasper and Eliza. before i could take another step rosalise was in my arms hhhugging me as tight as she could. "thanks bella" she whispered to me.

"you're wlcome rosalise" i answered

shepulled away from me smiling "oh bella don't you know family calls me rose?" she said happiness shining in her eyes.

"hey bells im so sorry if id had known i would have killed him months ago" i turned around to see emmet on his knees in front of me, hands clasped big doe eyes, "will you ever find it in yourself to forgive me? please i wont let you down again little sis." he asks his lip quivering like a child.

i couldn't help but laugh "of course Em i forgive..." i didn't have time to finish before he grabbed me up in one of his bear-hugs twirling me around making me laugh for the first time in a year.

when he set me down he ran over to Eliza pulling her into a hug as well, "nothing will hurt you again i swear i won't let anything happen to either of you again." he says placing her down.

I can see the huge grin on Eliza's face when they step away from each other.

a scream comes from the corner of the room making us all whip our heads around to see esme rip carlises ear clean off with a crack of stone.

we stand there for a few minutes taking in what just happened. then esme is in my arms "oh my baby girl what did i let him do to you _experiments_ on my own child. god im a horrible person how will you ever forgive me?" she mumbles into my chest before breaking down into tearless sobs.

"shh esme calm down i don't blame you there are only two people i blame for it and they are Carlisle and Aro. shh calm down mom i forgive you." she looks up at me threw teary eyes smiling kindly, motherly.

"thank you sweety and same goes to you honey" she says looking over my shoulder to Eliza.

eliza grows teary eyed and dashes over to us hugging us both "thanks gramma" she whispers to esme.

esmes smile grows bigger and brighter, "youre welcome dear."

i could tell she has always wanted to be grandmother but never could. until now.

we stand there for a few more minutes until a growl pirces the air "so that's it you are just going to abandon me for that monsterous creature? how pathetic i knew i shouldn't have ever changed you, you wimpy assed fucks!" Carlisle hisses out trying to sound scary.

"oh and what are you going to do about it hmm?" i ask as sweetly as possible even though my anger is rising quickly, " all you are is a torso no arms or legs, hell your wife even took an ear off. so what pray tell, what can you do to me the 'monsterous creature' hmm?" i finish i see him staring wide-eyed in fear at me, letting me know my eyes are back to silver again.

he doesn't answer me just stutters gibberish at me looking at the floor.

"that's what i thought" i sneer my anger getting the best of me. its weird i thought i had more control over my emotions then this. i look down at my hands to see them shaking and look up at everybody else. they all take a step back when i hear an animalistic growl coming from my throat. looking up at peter to see him looking at me calmly he just nudges his head to the door. i take the hint and run out as fast as possible not wanting anyone to get hurt.

"Mom!" i hear Eliza's heartbroken scream. her footfalls as she runs after me.

"no! stay back!" i yell making her stop 100 feet away.

then it happens. what I've been afraid of.

cracking.

braking.

Pain.

then it stops and I look over to my daughter to see her near tears and shocked.

"mom?"

* * *

><p>ill try to get another up tonight if not see you tomorrow - Sparkietwin :)<p> 


	6. Revealed

Ch6: JPOV:

While Bella was talking to Carlisle I could feel her anger and hatred rise to an astonishing level, making my fists clench, nails digging into my palms to stop myself from attacking everyone.

But I could also feel Carlisle's hate and astonishment, probably for the fact that his "family" left him for doing those things to the girls.

Then I felt his fear grow and the rest of the family. I looked at all of them to see they were all staring at Bella. So I glanced over to her to see her rigid and shaking, her eyes glowing silver.

Anger must make them turn silver I thought glancing at peter who nodded telling me I had it right.

Peter and Char stepped a step away from Carlisle's torn up body, each watching Bella carefully. Then I noticed that peter was looking at Bella and she was looking at him. Some kind of silent conversation. Then peter nodded his head discreetly to the door leading to the backyard, the forest.

Not a second later was Bella out of the door in a blur, Eliza close behind yelling after her. When Bella turned around facing us she whispered though I came out in a low growl "No! Stay back!"

Then I watched her eyes grow wide with fear and understanding. There was a ripping sound, bones breaking and realigning. Then Eliza whispered brokenly "Mom?"

What stood in front of her was a wolfly beast probably six foot at the shoulder. It had a kind of blue-grey colored fur and those silver eyes glowing in the dimming light.

I looked into those eyes and got lost, the entire world shifted to revolve around this wolf, this girl, Bella. And I felt complete. That missing piece in my life was finally found making me take a huge sigh of relief.

Then I heard a whining growl, so broken it cracked my newly completed heart. I looked over to Bella to see she had fear in her eyes her ears down, tail tucked "Bella" I found myself saying before my mind even caught up to my mouth. Bella looked at me and I could feel the emotions rolling off her in waves, fear, rejection, hopelessness, and loathing. Then she whined again turning around and sprinting into the forest before I could even think about going after her peter had his hand on my shoulder. Turning to him I looked into his eyes, pleading to go after her.

"Let her go for now she needs to think some things over and calm down jasper, shell be back in an hour or two." He answered my unspoken question. Then he walked over to char who was comforting Eliza as she kneeled having collapsed with shock after her mother transformed.

I walked into the house to see Carlisle piecing himself back together slowly a grimace on his face. I walked over to him, making him look up when he heard me coming his arm attached again. His ear hanging partially attached to his head.

"Alright time for some answers." I said leaving no room to argue. He gulped unnecessarily. Might as well use the two hours usefully. I thought.

BPOV:

I heard Eliza call my name but it sounded off, edged with fear. I looked at her my new eyes taking every detail in to the freckles on her nose to the red flecks in her violet eyes.

I backed up not wanting to hurt her taking deep breathes to try to stop the building panic attack. I smelled everyone coming out to see what was wrong, they don't want me anymore how could they? Carlisle was right I'm just a failed experiment, monstrous and horrible. Eliza could stay with them they could protect her from the dangers of our world, no of their world now I'm something different a mutant a failure, they would be better off without me. My line of thought was cut off when I looked at his eyes, those beautiful ruby eyes that held so much wisdom and the pain he always tried to cover, hide. I felt I pull towards him flipping my entire world upside-down. Everything centered around him branching off of him connecting intertwined with my life. And I felt safe and complete.

Then I heard him speak and everything came back to me. Im a monster why would he ever want someone like me a broken monster. I whined when he said my name. I couldn't be with him what if he got hurt how would I live with myself?

I made up my mind I couldn't live with myself if I did something to him. So I turned and ran as fast as possible hoping no one followed me. To my relief no one did.

I ran for miles until I came across a lake. I could smell all the animals cowering in fear of me, I reveled in the scent of it, making my adrenaline rush through my body. I found that I was thirsty as I eyed the glassy water. My curiosity peaked and I walked up to the shore, coming face to face to my refection. A huge wolf head blue-grey in color with my new silver eyes shining back at me.

I drank a few sips of water testing it out seeing if I could stomach it. Finding that I could a started taking huge mouthfuls of water to calm my dry throat. A gush of wind came at me from the north making my mouth water in wanting. I could smell the sweet smell from a few miles away, a puma, and 3 or 4 deer. My inner wolf howled in delight with the thought of the chase. So I let it take over my senses letting her out for her time to play.

WPOV: (wolf/ Athena in later chapters)

Running. I ran as fast as I could to get to my kill. I was starving after Bella ran for miles. I was glad she let me free it felt good to stretch my limbs, smell all the creatures' spider-webbing scents intertwined in the area, see the light comeing through the canopy.

As I closed in to the prey I saw it staking the deer trying to be quiet I watched as the deer spooked and the cat standing up giving me the perfect opertunity to strike. I leaped into the air coming crashing down on the cat making it growl in surprise trying to claw into my skin, I sank my teeth into it's neck tearing a piece of flesh clean off with my razor sharp teeth. Killing it instantly if feasted on it only leaving the bones.

That's when I felt the pain of the pull in my chest. My mate need me even if Bella didn't want to hurt them I culdnt stay away from him I craved his touch, his scent, his I turned and headed back to that house where I was born, the box I was born in.

* * *

><p>JPOV:<p>

I sat down in the armchair across from Carlisle who was flanked by peter and char on each side of the couch. Rosalie and Emmet sat on the love seating waiting. Esme sat in the other armchair Eliza wrapped up in her lap trying to calm down, she hadn't been away from Bella since she was locked up in that damn basement. Bella always looked after her and she didn't know how to handle anything without her mother. Esme was running her fingers in her hair in a comforting manner the other hand making small circles on her back.

I looked over to Carlisle waiting as calmly as possible he already knew what we wanted to know, he wasn't stupid he was just crazy.

"It started when I first met the Volturi 300 years ago. I had met the brothers and they seemed to like me so I befriended them interested in the ways of vampires, in this new world I had been pushed into without warning. And they were interested in my ideals as a "holy" man." He paused thinking, "no it wasn't that I saw myself as above them it was the fact that I fed off animals pushing my instincts away. They were mad that I didn't rejoice in being the top predator. So they made me drink human blood but when they tried to make me drink it they had to torture me making me lose my mind." He paused looking up at all of us looking for sympathy but finding none in us, so he continued.

"From then on I worked for them a scientist studying all creatures in the world finding weaknesses to everything including us. That was when Claus wiped out all the werewolves. Because I figured out that they were allergic to silver. By then I realized what I was doing, I was giving them the information they needed to wipe out all our threats. So I left came to the new world where I turned Edward. When Aro found out his power he wanted him to join the guard. Edward accepted right before I changed Esme. That's where he had gone in his 'dark' years. I later pieced together that he met Alice there. When he came back to me I knew that Aro had a plan but I was just relived to have my son back." He took a deep breath pausing to find where to continue.

I couldn't say that I didn't see it coming Edward and Alice were Volturi before I knew there was something between them. They tried to hide it from me but you can't hide emotions from an empathy.

Carlisle seemed to figure out where to continue. "I lived my life as best as I could with the Volturi breathing down my neck. I found their plan out when they came to collect us. With Bella so broken she made a good experiment for the task, they wanted to find a way to make a werewolf from a vampire, to see if there was a way to survive a werewolf bite. But they also wanted me to experiment with hybrids. Find their weaknesses and strengths. What I didn't anticipate was that Bella would change Elizabeth, making her a daughter to her. But you have to understand I had no choice they would have killed us all if I didn't do it." He finished off pleading for understanding.

But I could feel him lying making a rumbling growl escape y throat. "You're lying you did it to satisfy your own needs, your own insane curiosity!" I ended up yelling at the end. I could feel his emotions change from fear to anger. I knew I was right with just that change.

"Alright so they didn't force me to do it I volunteered and Bella for the experiment. I finally figured out how to do it right before you came in letting her out so she could attack me in revenge, she is an ungrateful little bi-" that's all he got out before I was on my feet throwing him through the glass, Eliza on my tail to help.

Carlisle skidding across the lawn hitting a tree. He quickly stood up dusting off the dust. "Fine you want to fight lets fight!" he yelled sprinting towards us. We both side-stepped him making him slide to a stop he was about to charge again when we heard a fierce growl come from behind us. Snapping my head around I found Bella's wolf snarling at Carlisle, hackles raised, ears flat, tail straight out twitching. This wasn't the same Bella I could feel the change in her emotions this wolf was deadly running on pure instinct.

I saw Eliza going to step forward but I put my arm out stopping her with a shake of my head. I turned my attention back to the wolf. She was walking out of the tree line huge and powerful I could see the muscles flexing with each move, this beast was made to kill. Her lip curled up showing blood stained teeth, making me wonder what happened after she left.

Then I heard a growl coming from the other side of the clearing. Turning to see Carlisle sink into a crouch ready to attack. Then he jumped Bella wasn't fazed for a second as she side stepped Carlisle grabbing his shirt throwing him into a bolder. The crack resonated around us. Bella lunged just a blur to my eyes then she had Carlisle pinned to the ground snarling in warning in his face.

She looked over to me surprising me I could see the question in her eyes. I nodded before she turned her attention back to the body beneath her. But Carlisle used her distraction using all his power to free his hand then clawing down Bella's shoulder and arm leaving large gouges in her arm she growled then took his head off without a second thought.

I saw peter heading over to her slowly with a lighter in his hand, Bella didn't pay him any mind as she shredded Carlisle's bogy to pieces. When she was done I noticed venom running down her leg. "Bella" I called quietly happy she was back but worried about her wounds.

Her ears picked up at the sound of my voice which made me smile. She walked over to me, passing Eliza on the way wrapping her head around Eliza in what I took at a hug. I could tell it calmed down Eliza significantly wrapping her arms around her mother's neck, Bella licked her cheek which caused Eliza to giggle.

Stepping away from Eliza Bella walked over to me, I could feel a sliver of fear and self-loathing. I made sure to stop her quickly "Bella I would never reject you or be grossed out by you, I know what happened and I'm glad to say I am really happy you are my mate." I paused looking into her eyes making sure she understood. She leaned down rubbing her head against my hand. I rubbed her head scratching behind her ears resulting in her leaning more into myside knocking me down causing my to let out a laugh.

Her ears perked up at me her head tilted slightly. Then she laid down her head in my lap as I scratched her. I looked down to make sure her wounds were ok only to find them healed only small lines were left where the fur didn't grow back.

Eliza came over laying down snuggling in her mother's warm side, enjoying the feel of having her mother back.

"What are we going to do about the Volturi?" Eliza whispered looking at me

"Get revenge" I answered without a doubt.

* * *

><p>sorry about the wait everyone I had more stuff to do then I thought.<p>

anyway hope you liked it

Sparkietwin


	7. Bree

Ch:7 BPOV:

_Previously: _

_"What are we going to do about the Volturi?" Eliza whispered looking at me_

_"Get revenge" I answered without a doubt._

And Now:

* * *

><p>Laying my head on jaspers lap I couldn't help but feel relaxed and content. It was peaceful to just breathe in his scent, honey and cedar. To listen to his breathing In and out, even though we don't need it. In that moment I felt that things were going to turn around no more surprises.<p>

Eliza shifted on my side turning to face me "are you ok mom?" she asked worried. I was about to shake my head when I heard an owl hoot, but it didn't come from the woods, it came from the house.

Then a voice came into my head confused and fearful "hello is anyone there? Please help I'm trapped in a basement and I don't know what happened to me please?!" I knew that voice but why was she in my head?

"Bree?" I asked unsure I thought Carlisle had killed her in the experiments.

"Bella?! Is that you? Can you find me please? I'm trapped in here and the doctor injected something in me, I don't know what to do!" she was freaking out, losing her mind with fear.

Jasper looked at me worried "Bells you ok? I can feel your fear and protectiveness and anger."

I didn't answer instead I stood and sprinted into the house. I rammed into the door to the basement not caring about the damage done.

"MOM!" Eliza shouted at me following me. I didn't even look at her I had to find Bree, my other daughter.

I came up to the second door down there that I didn't even notice earlier it was at the end of the hall drenched in shadow, but my wolf eyes spotted it immediately.

"Hold on Bree I'm coming!" I shouted in my head. I could hear her hoot through the door, so softly I doubt I would hear anything if I wasn't a wolf now.

I rammed the door only to bounce off again I pawed and clawed at the metal separating us, I turned to Eliza and barked trying to tell her to open the door. She finally got it as jasper came down. "What's wrong Bella? There's nothing in there." He said causing me to get confused

Bree answered my question though "remember Bella I'm a shield" that made sense he couldn't feel her through her shield.

Eliza opened the door when I whined at them, I wasn't calm enough to change ask yet even if I could. I pushed past Eliza into the room to see a huge owl sitting on the bed post. "Bree? That you?" I asked taken aback that she was a bird.

"Yeah it's me Mom." She said looking into my eyes she had growing yellow eyes that looked like they could see right through me. I jumped onto the bed nudging her with my nose.

"Well I'm a wolf so I guess it's not that bizarre." I said "when did he do this to you?" I asked angry

"sometime this morning, I don't know what time it is or how long it's been this room is completely sound proof both ways." She said confused

"Oh my baby I'm glad you are still alive I thought he killed you when he took you away from us. I'm sorry I didn't try harder to get to you it's my fault I could have stopped him if I was at my full strength. Elia was devastated when you were taken didn't do anything for weeks." I finished feeling guilty.

"Mom it wasn't your fault it was Carlisle's, ok? I don't blame you for anything." She finished making my eyes fill with tears.

"Mom? Are you ok who is that?" Eliza asked from behind me with jasper behind her. I didn't know how to change yet so I jumped off the bed walking towards her, I went over to the metal table asking Bree on the way, "Bree you think you could do it my paws aren't small enough?" she flew over to me gracefully landing on my shoulder. "Sure mom" she replied. Then hoped down on to the table using her talons to write out carefully _BREE_. When she was done Eliza came over to the table as Bree stood on my shoulder again.

Shock was written all over her face her mouth agar. Then the next second Bree flew off my shoulder to Eliza's nibbling her ear affectionately. "Really she asked looking up to her, Bree nodded and was pulled off her shoulder by Eliza who was dry sobbing "I thought I lost you forever sis, I won't let it happen again I swear." She whisper softly to Bree.

"Ok can someone please tell me who the owl is please?" jasper asked I could tell he didn't want to ruin the moment but he wanted answers.

Eliza let go of Bree giggling at Jaz " she was another vampire stuck down here due to _Carlisle's_ experiments" she said his name like you would a piece of rubbish so moldy you wouldn't go near it with a ten foot pole, I didn't blame her either.

"Then why didn't he mention her when he was telling us about you two?" jasper asked gesturing at us

"because the asshole wasn't telling the whole truth I could tell and I'm not even an empath," Eliza said pausing to calm down, "he treasured Bree more than even mom, because Bree has a shield a mental one she can project and physical one that is only around her, when she was too weak to hold the physical shield around herself Carlisle got really excited and took her away from us to do more experiments on her, she never came back so we thought he killed her." Eliza explained.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't know you were down here or I would have gotten you out earlier with the girls." Jasper said kindly looking over at Bree who was on the bedpost again. She made a bowing gesture at him then few to land on my shoulder again.

"I like him mom" she thought to me, making me smile.

"I'm glad, hey do you know how to change back to human" I asked looking up to her.

She shook her head no. "Alright lets head upstairs everyone is probably wondering where we are. With that she hooted and flew out the door me right after her and jasper and Eliza behind me.

Bree went right outside flying in big graceful arches, enjoying the night-time breeze. I looked to see Peter smiling watching her he looked over to me nodding his head for me to come join him. Walking over I saw everyone else laying down on the lawn relaxing watching Bree glide through the air.

When I got over to where peter was laying down his arms propping him up watching everyone I sat down next to him enjoying the cool air.

"I already explained Bree to them while you were down there, and I'm sorry I didn't know about her until you had left already, I would have gotten her out then too." He said looking up at me with guilt in his eyes. I nudged his shoulder with my nose to assure him I didn't hold it against him.

"by the way I know how you change back human if you want to now, just know that you will phase back naked." He said

I thought about it and nodded I had been in wolf form nearly half a day. Nodding he stood up "I'll get you guys a change of clothes then." He said walking away.

I stood calling out for Bree "hey Peters going to show us how to change back" I said excited Bree swooped down landing on my head causing Eliza to laugh.

"Look a big scary wolf with an owl on her head! So scary I might actually wet myself!" she cackled at me she stopped when I tackled her to the ground licking her face. "Ewww! Mom, really?" she screeched at me trying to hide her giggles. I just barked a laugh at her with the rest of the family.

Peter came out then Bree landing in front of me. I really took notice of her this time, she was what looked like a great-horned owl a little bigger than normal with a five and half foot wing span maybe two feet tall, reddish colored instead of the normal brown and those glowing yellow eyes.

Peter walked up to us explaining as he went "so you girls have to think of something happy or calming to change back, but I recommend you do it behind some bushes because you'll change back in the nude." He put our clothes on my back and I walked into the tree line dropping Bree's for her and taking mine in my mouth before finding my own spot.

* * *

><p>JPOV:<p>

As I watched Bella and Bree walk into the woods I couldn't help but wonder what other surprises are going to come our way. I know Bella still hasn't forgotten what has been done to her and her daughters. Who could after all that?

I also recalled earlier when she came back and attacked Carlisle that she had a split personality, like I had the major and I couldn't help but think if the other two had one too.

As I was thinking Eliza walked over to me "what are you thinking so hard about?" she asked I could feel the curiosity and worry coming off of her. So I decided to tell her the truth.

"I was just wondering if all three of you have a darker side to you like I have the major." I explained looking at her seeing she had a glassed over look to her remembering something. I was about to give up on an answer when she spoke making me look at her again.

"Yes," she whispered not looking at me still glazed over looking at something I couldn't see "mine is called Nike, Bree's is Eris, and mom's is called Athena. They don't show themselves easily but earlier when mom came out of the woods to protect us she wasn't herself that was Athena who fought Carlisle, I guess she had a lot going on to stop her from coming out." She paused, "I'm surprised your major didn't come out when he saw her, but I guess you were already partially major when it happened. Didn't you notice the change?" she asked curiously

"I knew she wasn't herself there was a change in her emotions when she saw Carlisle. But didn't know exactly what caused it." I said still thinking, b then Bella and Bree immerged at the same time. They saw each other and ran over to Eliza wrapping her in a family group hug. When they separated I noticed Bella checking Bree over to see if she was ok, when she was done she came over to me.

"Hey, Bells" I said wrapping my arms around her waist while she wrapped hers around my neck, both of us playing with the others hair.

"Hey Jaz, sorry about earlier I was scared and confused and I didn't want to hurt any one." She explained

"I get it darling a lot had happened but I am willing to give this a try if you are." I said hoping she would give it a shot.

Instead of answering me she tugged my head down so our lips met in a searing kiss making electricity run through both of us. I could feel the love and happiness rolling off of her making my own emotions increase tenfold. When we pulled away I looked into her eyes now black with lust. "I don't think I have to try to do this I would be happy if you were mine Bella." I whispered making her happiness swell. "And I would be happy with you as mine too." She said pulling me into another kiss this one more heated then the last. When we broke apart we noticed everyone had left to give us our privacy. I looked at Bella to see her biting her lip making my eyes darken with lust. I picked her up without another second of thought and ran into the forest to make her mine.

* * *

><p>hey guys hope you liked it. ill have the next chapter up in a few days at most<p>

have a nice 3 day weekend,

Sparkietwin :)


	8. Studies

Ch8:

BPOV:

I open my eyes feeling content happier than I've ever been. The sun is peeking out from over the trees as I lay in a meadow. A smile plays on my lips as I inhale my new favorite smell, smoky pines.

Jasper shifts underneath me wrapping his arms tightly around my waist, "what are you so happy about darling'?" he asks a crooked grin on his face.

"Oh nothing in particular just the nice day ahead of us, the man beneath me," I whisper in his ear nibbling and kissing on the skin behind it. I feel him shiver. He quickly flip over him on top my hands pinned above my head.

"You're playing with fire Darling" he says kissing a path down my neck to my collar bone making my back arch in need.

"Jasper…" I plead. "Yes daring" he asks innocently "what do you need?"

"You…" I whimper I needed him even though I have had him only an hour ago.

He leans down his hand trailing down my bare sides, lips kissing every curve and angle of my body. I release a purring growl of pleasure. Jasper purrs too making my need grow.

Let's just say we spent a few more hours by our selves

* * *

><p>When we returned to the house everyone was waiting for us. No one was inside though they spread around the yard some standing others sitting or lying down.<p>

"I think we should move soon" I said getting everyone's attention. I had been thinking about for a while the Volturii would soon find out what has become of Carlisle and the others. "The Volturi will come soon to check what has happened to Carlisle we need to be gone by then." I say looking everyone in the eye. The nod though Esme looks a little sad Eliza and Bree have fear in their eyes though from the Volturi or leaving I'm not sure. "I need to look in Carlisle's study to see if I can figure out what he has done to us. See if there's anything else we don't know" I say walking into the house I hear three others follow I dot need to turn to see who it is.

I walk up the stairs to where I know this office to be and open the door slowly. Even still a wave of chemicals come our way burning my nose. I step in and go to the desk where several; stacks of paper are sitting I look at one and find my name on the papers, quickly skimming through them I find that he injected me with a serum made of shifter's venom and blood, what I find interesting though is that it's from an alpha, how he got it it doesn't say. I look over at Bree's pile and find that he used only a certain DNA pieces to make her shift then added owl DNA. Looking over to the next pile I see he also did experiments on Eliza before she came to me. Using the blood of a shifter and only a fraction of the venom he used on me. The notes say that she has not changed yet but will in the on coming weeks if her emotions are strong enough. This makes my hands shake, my anger grow, when I'm about to lose it I feel a hand drop onto my shoulder sending a huge wave of calm into me.

" everything is ok Hun, Eliza is fine , look at her she needs your support now" he whispers in my ear I look over to Eliza to see her back to a wall her hands in her hair, breathing shallowly, tears in her eyes. In a flash I have her in my arms stroking her hair. "I won't let anything happen to you. Ok? I will keep you safe, we will deal with this later you are still my daughter, always." I coo into her ear I feel her relax into my arms sagging

"Ok ok I can deal with this right? I can do this" he mumble to herself.

"That's it my girl" I say I open my eyes to see Bree tearing up wanting to be in my arms too, I open my arms to her reaching out an arm in invitation. See looks up to me and then she's in my arms hugging both of us with all her might.

When we let go of each other I walk over to the safe he has under the desk. Ripping it pen I see only two things, a grey cloak folded up neatly and an old ring, the Volturi crest embedded into it. I take them out to see a fine layer of dust on them, they've been in here a long time. I unfold the robe to take a better look at it when something small drops out of its folds.

I look down on the ground to see a blood red cross on a chain. Picking it up I see an inscription _"__mutare mundi" _(change the world) I set it on the desk thinking change the world, change the world. I look in the pockets to see if there is a hint. I find an old piece of parchment folded delicately in the right breast pocket it read,

_Dear old friend,_

_I hope you have great luck on the path you have chosen we, the kings, would like to give you a gift to remember us by on the long journey ahead of you. We wish you luck on your self-appointed mission to save the world. May you get what you wish for and more._

_Your brothers,_

_Aro Claus Marcus_

I shove the cross and paper in my pocket to think about later. I walk out of the office and outside again. There are more important matters to focus on now. I walk over to peter who is sitting on the porch I notice charlotte talking to rose. Sitting down I turn to him "Did you know?" I asked wondering if he knew any of the things we found out in the office.

"I knew of the letter and the cross in the safe. I also knew of what was done to you and Bree , but I can honestly say I didn't know of Eliza before you opened that door." He takes a deep breathe then looks over to me meeting my eyes. "I also know that Eliza needs to phase and soon or things could go bad, as in several injuries and possible death." He whispers to me making sure no one is listening to us.

My anger peaks for a second, eyes flashing silver. "how?"


	9. Eliza

**Hey guys here is the next chapter enjoy!**

CH9:

Previously:

BPOV:

_"Did you know?" I asked wondering if he knew any of the things we found out in the office._

_"I knew of the letter and the cross in the safe. I also knew of what was done to you and Bree, but I can honestly say I didn't know of Eliza before you opened that door." He takes a deep breathe then looks over to me meeting my eyes. "I also know that Eliza needs to phase and soon or things could go bad, as in several injury's and possible death." He whispers to me making sure no one is listening to us._

_My anger peaks for a second, eyes flashing silver. "How?" _

* * *

><p>I looked around seeing everyone's eyes on us, listening to our conversation since I got everyone's attention by growling at peter I was sure my eyes were silver now. "Tell me peter or I swear to god I will tear you apart!" I yelled growing impatient with him.<p>

"Calm down Bells I'll tell you with the others, they have a right to know too. Especially Eliza." He said calmly standing up offering his hand to me. "Come on let's get to work."

I took his hand and walked over to the group I went over to Jasper who brought his arms up around my waist pulling my back to his chest. He breathed in deeply whispering in my ear "it will be fine love, we will figure everything out we stick together right?" Eliza and Bree came up to us one on each side of us, "yeah mom I'll be fine don't worry." Eliza said with so much determination I just had to believe her.

Turning back to look at Peter who started to explain his plan. " ok so my 'knower' is telling me it is quite simple to get Eliza to shift quickly, tough we will need Bella, Bree, and Jasper to help." He looked at each of us waiting till he got a nod from each of us before continuing, "ok so the plan is for jasper to send Eliza super strong emotions while Bree and Bella are phased to help calm her down once it happens." He pauses taking a deep breath looking at me he finishes, "but there is a catch, the emotion has to be anger." That could be bad when Eliza gets angry, which doesn't happen very often, Nike comes out causing Athena and Eris to come out too. I look at Eliza and Bree they both have determination in their eyes I nod to them and they nod back, we are going to do it.

* * *

><p>An hour later everyone's gone except Char, Peter, Jasper, Bree, Eliza and I. the rest were told to leave for safety we didn't know what could happen is all of "the goddesses" were let out, when Emmet was told their names he quickly nicknamed them.<p>

Bree and I were shifted standing on either side of Eliza about ten feet away to give her room to phase. Jasper stood 50 feet in front of Eliza while Peter and Char stood behind her, they were only here to give us directions and provide additional security if this went sideways.

"Ok Eliza are you ready to try this?" Jasper asked calmly making sure she was ready, the plan was to send her anger until she phased then quickly as possible send her calm to try and keep Eliza in charge before Nike could take over. "As ready as I'll ever be" Eliza grinned at him nodding in conformation.

"Here we go then." Jasper said I could tell when the wave of anger and hate hit her, making her hands clench into fists and her body go rigid and stiff.

"Don't fight it Eliza it'll make it worse" peter called out. I saw the change immediately she started to vibrate with anger her eyes changing to silver like mine. Then I heard the first break of her bones, her bones kept breaking one at a time I could hear each crack and then the pop of it shifting. She screams near the end but it quickly turns into a howl, her voice filling my head. "Mom? She asks quietly wining in fear. "It's ok now Eliza you're fine nothing will hurt I'm here ill protect you ok?" I think to her "ok, ok I did it. OH MY GOD Eliza! That is so gross!" I can't help but yell at her. "Sorry I'm just so happy!"

"Glad you are happy I'd hate to see you angry by the look on your face right before you changed it look like you were ready to kick some ass." Bree stated buzzing Eliza's head at that Eliza turned getting off of me and running chasing Bree as she soared through the sky. "Oh yeah I can still kick your ass now Bree!" she yells leaping into the air trying to get Bree who landed high in a tree.

That's when I actually see what Eliza now looks like, she has a dark brown coat almost black in the shade but in the sun it shows red, and blonde hair glinting in the light. She is smaller than me but from what I remember bigger than the Lapush wolves. She has silver eyes like me but they don't glow as much in the dark as mine probably due to the alpha genes in me.

I stop my train of thought when peter and Jasper walk over to me Jasper handing me some cut off jean shorts and a tank top. I go change and walk back to jasper who wraps his arms around my waist. "Is she ok?" he asks worried. "She's fine just really excited and happy to be a part of our weird little pack" I say reassuring him that she is fine.

"Speaking of packs, my 'knower' tells me we have to go to Lapush." Peter walks up to us. "What why?" I ask confused. "Well from what I gather it seems Sam has stepped down and left the pack because Emily is pregnant. And Jakes taken over with Embry and Quil. Jared left because Kim isn't aging with him so he and Sam stopped phasing. Apparently Jake has turned into a dictator controlling the rest of the pack. Plus between the three of us I'm pretty sure we will gain some new members to your 'weird little pack'" he says using my own words.

"So what are we going to do? Is everyone going or are we going to split up go separate ways?" I ask curious.

"Rose and Emmet I think are going to leave for a while get some alone time, and Esme is going to go live with the Denali for a while. Char and I will stay with you and the Major." He finished. "Sounds good so when are we leaving?" I ask ready to leave this place.

"Let's pack then we can go after we tell the others." Jasper says making plans already. "We actually don't need to tell the others I've already told them to split up, makes the Volturi's job harder if they don't know where we are. Plus Alice ca see us any more due to the whole wolf thing."

"Last question, ok maybe two, first what about the Lapush pack seeing your red eyes? And do I still have to drink people blood?" I ask I've been thinking about it for a while because I haven't really been hungry since my hunt two nights ago. And the other pack will probably attack them since they have red eyes.

"Not a problem with the red eyes, we drink discarded blood bag now even Jasper does. And no you don't need to drink blood anymore apparently your body can live off of animal meat you eat when you're in wolf form same goes for the girls." He explains I look over to the girls to see them walking over to us back in human form, Char must have given them clothes. "What's the plan Mom?" Eliza asks curiously. "I guess we are going back to Lapush to sort t some things out." I say "let's go pack." I say turning back to the house.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry for the last chapter to take so long I had finals week and didn't have time to update sorry. but don't worry im back and ill still update every few days.<strong>

**thanks**  
><strong>Sparkietwin :)<strong>


	10. Wolves

**Hey guys here is the next chapter enjoy!**

CH: 10

JPOV:

While the girls packed I walked over to Peter, "I think we should run there. It will be less of a trail for the Volturi or anyone else behind us. But if we do have to drive I think bikes are the best option." I decide.

"Yes I agree we run there, it will let the girls get used to the wolves, or in Bree's case owl. Once we get there though we should just keep on foot it's not like we will be coming out in town and wondering about. Plus we will only be there for a few days, after that I was thinking we could go somewhere new build a house for us and get planning." He explained to me.

"You're not keeping anything secret are you?" I ask feeling that he is keeping some information out of it.

"Let's just say we gain five shifters but nine wolves. In the end the pack will have twelve members. But don't tell the girls it has to be their decision. Ok?" he asks friendly if not a little mysteriously.

"Alright I won't tell them but could you keep me up to date on it please?" I asked if anything changes I need to know. I need to keep Bella safe but not only Bella but the girls too. I find myself taking a fatherly role with them and it makes me happy to think I have two daughters. But soon I will have to keep nine more safe, am happy to know this family will expand.

Warm arms wrap around my waist, a chin rests on my shoulder, "and what are you thinking so much about Honey?" she whispers in my ear kissing my neck. Grabbing her I bring her around so her back is to my chest, biting her ear I whisper "just the future with you Darlin'" my accent coming out some, making Bella's lust spike as well as love and happiness. Making me smile.

"Mmm… and what's in our future?" she asks breathily. "Let's go find out hmm?" I ask lowly. "Yes" that's all I need before she's in my arms and I'm dashing through the forest.

* * *

><p>BPOV:<p>

A few hours later we are ready to leave. We all packed lightly since we are running there, a back pack each. The girls and I have each put a set of clothes around our ankle, except for Bree, her clothes are tied around my ankle as well. Striping we each phase. Bree landing on my shoulder for now.

(**Bella,** Eliza, _Bree_)

**"You ready girls?"**

"_Yup!_"

_"_Roger that!"

"You ready girls?" jasper calls out. I nod my big head letting him know we heard him. Then we take off weaving through the forest a blur to few humans other they don't see us at all.

Jasper said it would take around ten hours if we go full speed without any interruptions. Though we will probably stop to feed along the way.

Speaking of jasper I could tell he was hiding something, which bothered me but I also knew if it was life or death he would tell me, so it can't be that bad right?

I heard jasper getting closer to me so I turn my head to look at him swerving trees and jumping a stream. "Babe don't worry, ok? Everything is good, I want you to find out by yourself, ok? Trust me you'll be thrilled I know it." He calms me answering part of my questioning so I let it be with a nod of my head and a bump of the shoulder.

* * *

><p>8 hours later<p>

Eliza was flanking me in her usual spot she really hasn't moved from my side in the last eight hours. We wove through branches jumping logs with grace. Bree high in the air keeping an eye out for anything weird or worrisome.

"Mom! I see something." She catches my attention quickly looking through her eyes I see a beautiful wolf patched with many colors from white and black to reds and tans. But what catches my attention is the other wolf a large red wolf but not any wolf it's Jacob. They are circling each other the female wolf trying to keep her kill but she has a huge gash on her side from her shoulder to the end of her rib cage. Looking closer I see Jake's claws dripping with red.

Before I can move I see Eliza step out into the clearing, focusing on my on sight I hear Eliza scream at Jake in her head "why would you fight a lone wolf for food when you could go home and get something out of the fridge you Asshole!" It came out as a fierce growl, making Jake back up a step on instinct. "Eliza wait there!" I warned my Daughter as I saw four other wolves break out into the clearing behind Jake flanking him. Before they could move I came out of the trees a fierce protective Growl coming from my throat as I stalked over to Eliza who was crouched in front of the female wolf protecting her.

I could see their shock on their faces as I turned to face them Jake, Quil, and Embry all growling back at me. The other two a small silver female and a little larger sandy male had their ears down in submission heads bowed they knew I could kill all of them if I wanted to but the other three just ignored the feeling or were just stupid idiots.

I looked back at Eliza to see her eyes fixated on the silver wolf. "SHIT!" Bree shouted in our heads seeming to break Eliza out of her trance.

Looking over to Jacob when I hear a growl of distain to see him sneering at the Silver one ready to pounce but before he could Bree swooped down from the tree she was perched in clawing at Jake grabbing the fur on the back of his neck to distract him while the silver and tan wolves ran over to us ears down tails between their tails they stop a few yards in front of me like their asking for permission. So I nodded to them knowing one had imprinted on my daughter.

The silver one walked up to Eliza licking her muzzle while Eliza rubbed her nose against her neck probably breathing in her scent. Then I see Bree swoop back towards us having done her job. She lands on my shoulder pecking my ear for my attention, "what?" I ask eyes trained on Jake. "Jasper and the others are getting restless and the wolf doesn't look too good either. We should wrap this up." She replies a little nervous. "Ok," I turn my head back to Jake to see them all growling at us so I Roar back puffing out my chest, teeth bared, hackles raised. I can see the fear in his eyes as he runs into the forest quickly changing be he steps out again fear still in his eyes a scowl and frown.

"Who are you?" he sneers at me. I turn my head to the new wolves saying "I don't want to reveal myself yet can one of you phase back and tell him to leave?" I turn to them looking them in the eyes waiting.

"BELLA!?" they scream simultaneously I recognize their voices, "Seth? Leah? Clearwater's?" I ask not really knowing what to say.

"Yeah that's us and I can go tell Jacob if I need to." Seth, the tan wolf, says but I can hear the fear in his voice.

"Ok you're going to be fine. Bree will be with you the whole time, Right?" I turn my head towards her "Right." She nodded.

I watch as he runs into the tree line a minute later he comes out in cutoffs showing off his muscular torso. He's grown since the last time I saw him, probably 6' 4". Bree flies off my shoulder and lands on Seth's shoulder nipping at his ear to reassure him, I can see the fear leave his eyes as he walks over to us. I nod for him to stand ahead of me and I face Jake again.

"Why are you here you back-stabbing traitor?! I asked the mutt to show herself not you!" Jake seethes.

Seth just stands there calm waiting till he's done venting, "My Alpha has told me to tell you to leave or else she is going to do something about it, and I guarantee that you won't like that. So _Jake_, what's it going to be?" he finishes spiting his name out like dirt.

"YOUR Alpha! YOUR Alpha! What are you talking about? Both you and that Bitch of a sister are part of MY pack! So get your Asses over here now and I _might_ go easy on you." He all but growled.

I walked up to Seth getting his attention and nodded my head to go back with the others and stepped in front of him a deep thunderous growl rolling from my lips. I took another step forward in challenge, my hackles raising on their own. Jacob took a step back on instinct, growling to himself he stood tall.

I had to admit it was a good act for his pack but they were behind him and couldn't see his eyes. Filled with fear pupils dilated with fear looking around for an exit the nervous twitch in his jaw.

He was scared shitless.

He looked into my eyes flinching when he saw pure silver. He tensed and spoke "this isn't over _mutt_ I will get revenge, I swear it." With that he phased tearing his shorts and running away.

* * *

><p>Turning around to see my pack looking at me some with concern and some in awe. "Come on lets help the wolf Yes?" I asked diverting my gaze to the she-wolf laying on her stomach making small whining sounds.<p>

"First let's Phase yes?" I asked when I got nods back from everyone I turned around walking into the trees and changing swiftly throwing on shorts and a tank and grabbing Bree's clothes from my ankle and coming back out to see her still on Seth's shoulder nuzzling his neck while her ran his fingers through her feathers. Throwing Bree's clothes up in the air she quickly snatched them and flew into the trees. Walking over to Seth I exclaim "Congratulations Seth!" he jumps slightly probably in his own little world.

"Thanks Bells. You sure you are alright with it though?" he asks fearful. "It's not like I could stop you anyway. I can tell you'll make her happy, but if you hurt her I will rip you a new one. Got it?" I explain calmly, although his eyes grew wider then he nodded his head violently making me think he was going to get whiplash "Good" I state heading over to the injured wolf.

I walk slowly to keep her calm, but her whimpers out a growl at me making me pause and look at her more closely noticing all the colors of her coat. Then my eyes land on the gash running most of her body's length on her right side. It is deep that's for sure and I doubt I could stop the flow even if it could save her, but judging by the pool of blood she is laying in it won't help a bit. Her eyes are fixated on a spot in the trees whining softly she tries to go that direction causing her to release a load whimper breaking my heart.

"Shhhh…. Its ok, I'll bring you over there alright?" I ask when I see the almost pleading look she gives me. With that I pick her up carefully mindful of her injuries, hearing everyone follow close behind me.

Walking through the trees trying not to jostle her too much I find what looks like a cave in the rocks surrounding a creek. When I set her down she barks loudly, followed by several just as loud yips. Looking at the mouth of the cave I see four little pups come tumbling out.

* * *

><p>sorry for the wait guys. I couldn't get it the way I wanted. Enjoy!<p>

THanks

Sparkietwin:)


	11. Explainations

**Hey guys here is the next chapter enjoy!**

**Ch: 11**

_Previously:_

_Walking through the trees trying not to jostle her too much I find what looks like a cave in the rocks surrounding a creek. When I set her down she barks loudly, followed by several just as loud yips. Looking at the mouth of the cave I see four little pups come tumbling out._

and now:

BPOV:

The four puppies came tumbling out crawling over each other trying to be the first one to get to their mom. As for the She-wolf she layed there panting trying to get to her pups. When the pups finally did reach her the swarmed her licking and snuggling her like she was just fine, not about to bleed out, it was then that I turned to look at the other shifters. _My _pack, I realized with a jolt. They were all looking at the encounter with the wolves with differing degrees of awe and sadness. I was then I realized that I would do anything to save the she-wolf.

Turning to Bree I explain my idea to her as it comes to me, "Bree, I need you to get the others I know peter and jasper have some kind of medical experience. Tell them they need to be ready for extreme blood loss and some broken bones. Go now!" I was shouting the last part in urgency.

Bree for her part just nodded turned to Seth with a smile and shifted, her clothes weren't shredded so I picked them up throwing them in the air for her to catch as she flew away. I turned around to the others remembering that Seth and Leah didn't know how this happened. "Ok I'm not going to explain everything now but you should know that there are three vampires traveling with us one of them is my imprint, Jasper Whitlock, but you will know him as Jasper Hale. The other two are what you could call family members to him he's known them for centuries, Peter and Charlotte Whitlock. They do have red eyes but they drink discarded blood bags that humans don't use. You should also know that the Cullen's are no more two traveling, one in Denali, two with the Volturi, and the last one is just no more. I promise that I will explain everything later with greater detail. But this is all I have time to explain now. Alright?" I tried to explain the best I could without going into too much detail, but they could get the general gist of the situation.

Seth and Leah shared a look then turned back to me grinning and nodding. With that settled all I could do was wait and try to keep the wolf calm and still. "Oh, and you two will be telling me why Jake attacked her. Don't think you can get away without telling us." I said sternly my eyes narrowing.

Then we heard the foot-steps of our family, I second later we hear Bree Hoot loudly. Then they're here, jasper with a medical bag and peter with fluids, lastly was Char with an arm full of blankets. They didn't waste any time and immediately started cleaning and dressing the She-wolf's injuries. While Char walked over to us handing me, Bree, Eliza and Leah a blanket pointing to the terrified puppies all standing in a tight-knit group.

I walked over to them slowly hand extended palm down, instinctively make small cooing noises to them. Slowly the second biggest one, a grey male, stepped forward sniffing at my hand experimentally. After a few seconds it looked into my eyes and the color that shown back shining in the dimming light, ice blue. One by one they each stepped over to us, next was a red-brown female with green eyes, then the biggest, a sandy tan male with brown eyes, and the last and smallest a black female wolf with dark blue almost black eyes. They all looked healthy to me, but then again I haven't spent much time studying wolves and their pups. We each pick one up wrapping them securely in a blanket to keep out the cold. I ended up with the black, Bree tan, Eliza Grey, and Leah red.

When Jasper and Peter had finished helping the mom Char placed a thick blanket over her as Jasper held her cradled to his chest so she wouldn't move. "Ready?" I asked watching him with the wolf. "Yeah let's head over to the old swan house and get these guys heated up before they catch their death in this weather" he answered. When everyone had their puppy I arms securely wrapped to keep the wind at bay we ran fast as we could we made it in an hour and by then the puppies were restless, but you could tell they were cold, vibrating softly.

Opening the door with the old key under the mat we walked in to see everything wrapped up for protection. Charlie had moved in with Sue Clearwater shortly before we were taken.

I lead them up the stairs to where my room was, opening the door I found that it looked exactly the same books stacked on the night stand, pictures of the Cullens and Jake reaching over I took the pictures down only leaving the ones that had Jasper, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmet with me in them. Which I had to say were a grand total of 5. I threw the rest in the bin by my desk, still scattered with schoolwork from the last days of high school.

I motioned for jasper to lay the wolf on the bed while I walked into the hallway over to the linen closet grabbing a few heating pads from when we used them during winter. I went back in my puppy still wrapped up near my shoulder. Placing the pads on the bed I hooked them up letting them warm up before placing one over the wolf and laying one down next to her and laying my puppy down on top of it then placing the blanket back over her.

Everyone else followed my lead before I headed down stairs to let the wolves rest. Heading into the living room and peeling off the plastic I sat down with a thump, only for jasper to pick me up and put me in his lap. Smiling I turned to him and kissed his lips. "Hey." I greeted lazily. "Hey, yourself." He replied burrowing into my neck inhaling deeply. "Why aren't you freaking out about the wolves that are taking a nap upstairs? In my bed non-the-less." I said incredulously. Looking at him to see him as calm as a cucumber. "um… well, Peter said this might happen so I was expecting you to get home with some kind of interesting story, though I didn't guess that you would bring home actual wolves." He said trying to explain himself, and I got it but I was mad at Peter for not telling me, shooting a glare at him I looked around the room. Eliza was in Leah's lap in dad's old recliner, sue had told him he couldn't bring that old hunk of dead cow into her house, her words not mine. Bree was sitting between Seth's legs on the ground, his arms wrapped around her waist and she leaned into him. Peter was leaning against the doorway, never one to sit with Char in his arms.

"Um… sorry to interrupt your conversation Bells but they aren't real wolves, well the pups aren't." Seth mumbled looking uncomfortable.

"What?" I asked not getting it.

"Well it has to do with the whole Jacob situation." Leah provided picking up on Seth's obvious distress "how?" I asked trying to piece it together.

"Well it's easier to explain the whole thing, when you left Jake changed he was so full of himself thinking anyone would want him, him being alpha and all. But then Sam left, Emily became pregnant and h wanted to grow old with her and their child so he stopped phasing handing over his pack to Jake. Which meant that he was now even more of an ass being alpha to not just one pack but both of them. The only one that could really keep him in his place was Jared, but then Kim got pregnant too so he left wishing the few of us that weren't kissing jakes ass good luck." She paused glancing around to make sure everyone was following then continued "about a month after that he saw Carlisle, I don't think he wanted anyone to know about but I caught a glimpse of it when he didn't think anyone was phased. Anyway they talked about experiments that the doctor was doing and Jake offered to help with some of the experiment, something about wolves and shifters. I then put it together Carlisle wanted Jake to impregnate a real wolf, making a quarter human and a three quarter wolf, to see if the pups would change into humans or not.

That was about three months ago. What you walked in on was Jake trying to get the pups and kill the mother, apparently he didn't need her anymore and wanted to kill off the evidence of his bestiality. Then there are Quil and Embry since they are his betas for the two packs they think they are high and mighty too. Other than a few one the other pack no really likes him. Paul, and the twins, Brandy and Collin, were on our side on trying to leave but we needed another alpha to do that so we couldn't, until you came along. I'm worried about them though the twins are only 14 and can't really fight because Jake didn't teach them though Paul and I were teaching them the basics and Paul can't hold the three of them off for long. I don't want them to get hurt they are like my younger brothers, Seth's too." She finish at a whisper.

I looked her in the eye seeing the nervousness there I nodded, I would take those three into my pack if I got the chance. But I had to be careful of Jake, though I would kill him if he tried something. "Ok I'll see what I can do about it and try and get the three of them away from him." I said looking from Seth to Leah seeing relief in their eyes.

"So what is the story of you guys?" Seth asked shyly. I felt Jasper squeeze my making my nerves disappear. "That is a very long story…" I said explaining everything from when we disappeared to now not missing a detail because the others hadn't heard the entire thing just bits and pieces, by the time I was done explaining everything it was early morning the sun just peaking over the trees. Looking at Seth and Leah I said " hey why don't you two get some sleep my dad has a king sized I'm sure you two can sleep on, I would offer mine but it's kind of full right now," I offered seeing them practically a sleep where they were. They got up thanking me kissing the top of Eliza and Bree's heads respectively before heading up the stairs.

Turning to everyone else I breathed out a sigh "wow, I did not expect that. Paul is there anything else I should know that you kept from me?" I asked turning to him. He had a thoughtful expression on his face before answering me "you should have the meeting with Jake at the old Cullen manor, and keep the wolves here, but bring Leah and Seth as back up but hidden, Jake still doesn't know you're the Alpha in the clearing, but be prepared to fight. You should set it up for tonight. Also after the meeting be prepared to have an addition to your pack." He filled in I was confused on who could be joining the pack but I didn't question him knowing that was all he was going to tell me for now.

Standing up with Jasper I made my way quietly up the stairs opening the door to my old room I found that the puppies were awake looking to us expectantly. "they are hungry, I will go get something for them" peter said from downstairs hearing him was easy even with the distance I moved over to sit on the corner of the bed watching them as they followed me coming up to snuggle with me. I looked over to the mother to see her still sleeping, her chest rising and falling slowly, calmly. She would be hungry when she woke up. Jasper went to sit next to me and I saw the pups wrinkle their noses at them moving over closer to him the large tan one sniffed his outstretched hand only to sneeze after breathing in his scent. Making me laugh at him "I guess they can smell a vampire" I said as I watched the others get closer to him, he sat perfectly still not wanting to scare them. Only when they started to rub against his hand did he start to pet them. A smile graced his face making him look so much more like the man I knew, I saw him relax slightly then all the way as the pups jumped in his lap licking at his face making us both laugh. I loved seeing him so carefree and happy. "Guess they like it too." I said "you know we really should give them names." I said petting the black one that came over to me curling into a ball on my lap falling asleep quickly. "Yeah but I think we should wait for Leah and Seth to get up they should have a say in it too." He said just as I heard Peter get back. "The meal is outside when they get hungry" peter said I could smell the deer out back.

Right on que mama wolf started to wake up peaking an eye open and stretching out in a human like manner. She shifted onto her belly looking at us then her pups making sure they were alright then looked at us again nervously. So I reached out my hand slowly palm up and jasper did the same following my instincts I shifted onto the floor kneeling to show I meant no harm to her and her children. When she finagling nudged our hands I relaxed she tried to get out of the blanket and off the bed so I stood up slowly and made my way over to her, reaching out to her I whispered "may I?" I took her silence as a yes and carefully picked her up in my arms careful not to jostle her too much I made my way to the door only to have it opened by Eliza and Bree looking excited "can we help?" I nodded and they nervously let the She-wolf scent them making sure they weren't a threat to her pups. Then they each picked up a wolf Bree with the tan one and Eliza with the silver one. Jasper stood behind them cradling the red and black ones to his chest carefully. I walked down the stairs slowly and out the back door, laying the wolf in my arms down near the deer. She stood up limping a little but other than that she was fine and followed her pups to their meal, letting them eat first like any mother then she dug in eating the rest of it.

Jasper took what was left and carried it into the woods for other animals to finish then came over to me "so what now?" he asked me as he watched the girls play with the puppies. "Now I have to make breakfast for Seth and Leah I said kissing him on the neck and breathing in his smoky aroma. "I suppose we do need to feed them huh?" he asked "yes that tends to be the case when you have humans living with you I said moving to the screen door. "I guess I should call Jake soon too, set up that meeting Peter was talking about." I explained I looked into the kitchen to see that someone had went shopping silently thanking char I got to work making chicken fried steak, eggs, sausage, bacon, and biscuits. During the time I was cooking jasper sat on the kitchen counter watching me in was I could only describe as awe. Sometime towards the end Leah and Seth walked in breathing deeply I could see them salivating along with the wolf at my feet who I feed bacon to as I worked, her pups were all sleeping on the couch with full bellies. Handing Leah and Seth both a plate and setting the food on the table I went over to jasper standing between him legs facing the wolves, watching as they moaned with delight. "Oh my god Bells I swear this is the best meal I have ever had!" Seth rejoiced shoveling more eggs in his mouth. Leah nodded her agreement swallowing and asking "how did you learn to cook like this seriously?" she asked awed. "I took some classes back in Phoenix. One of my mom's phases." I explained simply.

Everyone else walked in then looking up at them I saw Leah and Seth brighten when the girls walked in followed by the pups, reminding me of naming them. "Oh guys we need to name these wolves I keep referring to them as mama-wolf and pups in my head. When I saw them all nod I said "options?" walking over to the fridge and grabbing the pad of paper there and a pen I wrote down the names shouted out

Red wolf

Ruby, Red, Ariel

Black wolf

Shadow, Stella, Raven

Silver wolf

Thor, Max, Storm

Tan wolf

Zeus, King, Buster

Mama wolf

Nikita, Artemis, Anna

We chose Red, Raven, Thor, King, and Nikita or Niki for short.

Once it was decided I walked outside grabbing my cell and called Jacob.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake it's me"

* * *

><p>hey Guys sorry it took so long couldn't find the time to write. anyways hope you enjoy!<p>

i'll try to get the next one up sooner. please review.

Thanks

Sparkietwin :)


	12. Angela

**Hey guys here is the next chapter enjoy!**

**CH. 12:**

**Jpov:**

I watched as Bella walk outside grabbing her phone on the way. I notice Niki following her wagging her tail as Bella absently runs her free hand down her back. I find myself smiling at the view. Even with all the drama going on she looks completely relaxed, even her emotions aren't as wild as you would think. Happiness, determination, protectiveness, but with an underlining tone of worry and uncertainty. That made me frown, but then I realized compared to everyone else she was the most under control, the most relaxed.

I looked around the kitchen where everyone was sitting around, laughing and having fun joking around with each other it was almost like we were a regular family, you know besides the fact that only two of us were eating, then again those two ate enough for all of us.

The puppies were watch Leah and Seth with all their attention waiting for a scrap to fall or be handed to them, only for them to fight over the scrap like it was the last morsel of food left on earth. Then there was Bree and Eliza who sat in the laps of the shifters. Eliza leaning back into Leah every once in a while kissing her neck. Bree was sitting in Seth's lap too but was actually talking to Char and Peter. Something about Texas, but I was too focused on Bella whose emotions just took a drastic turn to suspicion, worry, and anger spiking through the roof. Listening to the end of the phone call I heard Bella say "alright we will meet you at the meadow at ten. Yeah thanks see you in a couple hours Jacob." That caught my attention we were going to set up the meeting at the old Cullen Mansion, so why were we meeting at the Meadow?

My thoughts were cut off as Bella walked in a scowl on her face, walking straight to me I wrapped my arms around her from my position on the kitchen island. Drawing her closer to me so my chest touched her back I asked "what's the matter Darlin?" my accent coming out with my worry. She turned around in my arms placing a reassuring kiss on my lips before she drew back smiling at me with so much love that if my heart was still beating it would have skipped a beat. Then her smile slipped of worry creasing her brow "it's something Jake said to me, no not really what he said but how he said it. He said he didn't want to meet at the Cullen estate but I could since his fear at something like he was hiding something from me. But he just said that he didn't want to deal with the smell, but we've been long enough for it to disperse right? So what is he trying to hide from us?" she asked me gaining the attention of the room as she explained what was bothering her.

"I don't know Darlin but I think we should head over to the mansion before we meet them at the meadow. See if we can find out what he is trying to hide and see if we can find anything about anymore of Carlisle's experiments." I declare ready to figure out what Jake has going on.

"I agree we should get there quickly, Jacob might go and erase his involvement or any clues to what the big secret is. I have a feeling he might go to cover his tracks and get rid of evidence" peter adds his two cents.

"Alright, alright everyone get ready to leave. Are we bringing the wolves?" Bella asks.

"We can bring them but we should leave them at the mansion for the meeting with Set and Leah since Jacob doesn't know of their involvement or the fact that you are the new alpha in town." Peter says to everyone before walking up stairs with Char, probably to change since we are still in our traveling clothes.

Leaning forward to put my chin on Bella's shoulder I breathe in her citrus scent calming me when I didn't even realize how tense I was getting. "we should get changed too honey" I said calmly as I took in her outfit ripped tank top and shorts from the run here with the puppies, making my lust spike. She grinned wickedly at me feeling her effect on me she ground her hips into me making me groan softly pulling her closer to me, kissing her roughly before she pulled herself from my grasp. "I might need help with that Major." She purred racing out of the house, me right on her heals.

* * *

><p><strong>Bpov:<strong>

After everyone was ready to go I took off Niki in my arms while her puppies were held by the rest of the pack, Jasper holding Raven, Eliza holding Thor, Leah holding Red, and Bree holding King. We had decided not to phase due to the puppies plus it was only a short distance no need to phase for a minute run right?

When I reached the creek that ran through the back yard I slowed down to a stop letting Niki out of my arms and watched as she checked on her pups finding them all fine she lead them to a shady spot under an oak tree to relax. I took Jasper's hand squeezing it for reassurance as I made my way into the house only to stop when a feral growl ripped through the house. My instincts told me to be on alert. But the sound came from the basement sounding like a cat. I knew I found what Jake was trying to hide, another experiment.

I felt Jasper squeeze my hand and push calm into me making me take a deep breath turning to smile at him in thanks. I saw the rest of my pack frozen looking at me for instructions "I'll go to see what's down there everyone else stay up here, and before you try to come with me Jasper Whitlock they are probably terrified I know I was so let me go by myself. Trust me?" I ask Jasper looking in his eyes to get my point across. He nods to me with a frown on his face. I kiss him in thanks then make my way over to the door that leads to the basement.

**(I was going to end it there but I will be generous this time-you're welcome)**

Hearing the growls coming from below me turn to fearful hisses I stop "it's going to be ok I'm just going to let you out, help you. Trust me I was in the same position you are not even a week ago. I'm coming down now ok?" I ask trying to calm the cat-person down I hear a soft rumble in response so I start making my way down again.

When I reach the landing I only see one door, made of what looks like steel with a huge lock on it locking the creature inside. "I'm going to try to break the lock now ok?" I ask getting the rumbling as an answer again. Reaching out and grabbing the lock firmly I pull with all my might glad for my new strength hearing the steel ripping apart. Finally breaking the lock I toss it aside. "I'm going to open the door now ok?" I ask silence is all I hear taking that as my queue to open the door I find the room a lot like the one I was in a bed and a steel table little else as furniture goes, but what catches my eyes are the glowing blue eyes staring at me from the shadows of the room. Letting my eyes adjust I find that the eyes belong to none other than a Siberian tiger. Which I might add is curled up in a ball terrified of me. Taking a closer look at the large feline and her room I notice dried blood on the floor by the examination table and see a few scars on the tiger's neck, mostly needle marks but under the blood I can see a bite mark exactly like mine, _Carlisle_. My eyes flash silver as my anger flashes. I hear a whimper from the beast and take a big breath, no need to scare her more.

Once I have my anger under control I smile at the shifter "hello my name is Bella Swan and I'm hear to free you and maybe help answer some questions but before that why don't I help you phase back?" I say calmly trying to reassure the tigress. She tilts her head at me which makes me smile at the absurdity of this whole situation. She gets up walking over to me cautiously I hold out my hand for her to sniff trying to act the least threatening as possible. She sits down in front of me nodding her assent watching my every move carefully, like she doesn't believe I'm here.

"Ok so what you have to do is think of your human self but before you do I will warn you, you will change back naked so I'll give you some of my clothes for now ok?" I explain taking my back pack off before fishing out a pair of shorts and a tank top for her. Placing them on the ground and turning to give the girl some privacy. Hearing her phase back and the ruffle of clothes then clearing of a throat I turn back to look at her for the first time to find a shock of a life time. Standing before me is none other than Angela Weber.

* * *

><p>It takes me while to get myself working again, when I do I see Angela looking at me frightened and scared like I would do anything to hurt her. It makes me wish I made Carlisle suffer more before his death. Oh well nothing can be changed now.<p>

Focusing back on Angela I see her shaking with fear her eyes big with terror. I push away the need to pull her into my arms in comfort, that wouldn't help her right now. "Ang? It's ok I won't let anyone hurt you again Promise" I say trying to comfort her. "Bel…Bella?" she asks in fear looking around for danger "yeah Ang it's me ill protect you now he will never lay a finger on you again I swear I will protect you" I say trying to get over my anger at the doctor for what he did to sweet innocent Angela.

I open my arms to her to comfort her. She runs into my arms immediately crying on my shoulder with relief, that it's finally done no more tests or fear or pain. I make a promise right then and there to protect her just like the rest of the pack, the rest of my family. "shhh… it over no one will hurt you again I promise" I find myself cooing to her. She nods through her tears. I pick her up holding her to my chest and sit on the unused bed rocking her softly.

We stayed like that for a while just trying to calm her down letting it all out of her system. When her cries quiet down some she pulls away from me. Sitting next to me her head resting on my shoulder my hand running through her hair. "so what are you? If im a tiger and you said the same thing happened to you. What did he do to me?" she murmured softly. "I look at her seeing her eyes still watery and puffy I wipe the spare tears away from her cheeks lifting her chin so she is looking at me. "I'm a wolf you could say but not just a wolf, he made me into a monster. Part vampire, werewolf, shifter. I even have alpha's blood mixed in. I even have a "pack" now. Two of them are my daughters, one turning into an owl the other a wolf, two of them shifters, one of the a normal wolf, four of them three quarters wolf one quarter human, plus three vampires one of which is my imprint. Not even counting th three I promised the two shifters I said I'd save. Welcome to the kitchen sink of a family, Ang." I paused seeing happiness in her eyes, "but I don't know what exactly he did to you but if I had to guess it was something similar to Bree, who turns into an owl. He mixed the phasing gene of a shifter with owl DNA for her so I'd say he did the same to you only with tiger DNA." I summerise looking over to her to see she has shock all over her face. It is a lot to take in at once I'll admit.

"do you want to meet everyone else?" I ask softly getting off the bed. She nods getting off the bed following me to the door. As I go to leave the room I feel her put her hand on my arm stopping me. I look over at her to see her looking determined.

"what happened to Dr. Cullen?" she asks looking into my eyes.

I feel them change into silver, locking eyes with her i say simply, "I killed him" turning to go up the stairs. After a second she follows.

* * *

><p>hey guys hope you enjoyed it. I'm trying to put up a new chapter every week, lets see how it goes.<p>

anyways hope you like it please feel free to review I always want to know what you guys think of the story.

Thanks

Sparkietwin :)


End file.
